


<龙兔>趋光性

by Chise



Category: KamenRiderBuild, 假面骑士build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chise/pseuds/Chise
Summary: cp25无料内容☆我CP是真的
Relationships: 龙兔 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	趋光性

*龙兔交往前提下的夏季剧场版后的龙x兔  
有黑龙提及 非典型best match  
————————————

…得快点。

不抓紧想办法的话…

回到熟悉的环境后桐生战兔跌跌撞撞地打开藏在冰箱内的暗门、四下观察过后发现美空与纱羽并不在原先昏倒的位置，原本热闹的Nascita如今只剩下了他。

几番确定安全准备移动时桐生战兔却因腹部所受的伤无法站稳，一脚踩空完完全全是滚落着下的楼梯，原本就叫嚣着疼痛的身体又因此添上记新伤。也多亏下楼的方式特殊，他那原本有些涣散的意识稍微因沿着躯干传递到头脑的疼痛而集中不少，可即便他想要尽快去到净化机处，自四肢百骸而来不断侵蚀他神经的痛楚依旧在阻止他迈开步伐。

直至脚步声不合时宜地自身后响起、视线中是那个一袭黑衣的熟悉身影自楼梯上缓步下来，桐生战兔才意识到先前自上方跌落时潜意识只顾着让身体移动，完全将必须锁门的事忘的一干二净。

“…”

他的身体因为淋过雨有些发冷，外部寒意自净化机表层沿着指尖传递到全身，在这种除去对视的视线以外什么都没有的寂静中他实在忍不住打了个喷嚏，眩晕感随之而来，自上午开始的连续奔波与战斗消耗了他近乎全部的体力，意识逐渐模糊又本能性地因在场的另一人集中，在战兔真的快要昏过去的瞬间黑衣的万丈龙我总算动了，迈开步子直朝已经没有抵抗能力的青年走去。

覆上的重量、带着对方体温的衣物与怀抱让天才有些错愕，桐生战兔不觉得伊能贤刚会因为Evolto放过他，到底是怎么了？拥抱会持续多久？直至净化机的台阶硌得他后腰发疼，他仍无法理解也不能理解已经被Blood族完全操控的搭档究竟是接到敌方什么命令，还是残余的本体意识？才会像这样抱着他、将他拉进怀中就没了动作，就仿佛是在任凭他撷取安全感似的，仅仅只能感受到胸前那块紧贴着对方的布料逐渐染上属于万丈龙我的体温，如同曾经做过的无数次拥抱那般。

“万丈…？”

安全感让他有些发困，被唤起名字的人依旧一言不发，那对淡棕色虹膜中蕴含着的是无神的光，根本看不出什么情感。桐生战兔试过挣脱，在被雨水浇得湿透的衣物被赋予他人的温度并紧紧贴在他皮肤表层，又因体温蒸发水气带离他自身原有的温度、带来不适感的同时就试着挣脱过，可这筋肉笨蛋就死死地抱着他，是残存的意识还是对先前无法控制自身而下死手的懊恼？思维开始难以转动导致桐生战兔没法细想、往日的万丈龙我与此时正抱着他的万丈龙我重合，最后桐生战兔也只是下意识伸出逐渐变得有些沉重的手轻轻拍了拍对方的背。

即便寒冷阻滞了桐生战兔的思维能力，过分熟悉彼此的他大抵也知道、已经成为敌人的黑衣同伴不惜追至此处都想要得到的是什么。

就仿若被光线迷惑向烛火赴死的飞蛾一般。

直至他被放在床上，掰开腿打开身体被进入深处后那些碍事的湿衣物才离他而去，自体内深处而来的寒冷促使他向万丈龙我的方向又贴近了不少，身体的记忆完全不需要经过头脑便能很实诚的作出反应，水雾逐渐漫上桐生战兔那原本就涣散着的视线，在眼眶内兜兜转转凝成水滴。他并不是很想动弹，更无暇顾及要怎么处理同伴即便被洗脑成为敌人也能毫无保留展示出来的那份爱意：就算在这种形式下万丈龙我也会十分温柔的、像巨龙小心翼翼地收起珍宝般轻轻在桐生战兔眼睑上落下一吻，将那带着些咸涩的液体尽数扫去。

万丈…万丈…

意识不允许桐生战兔清点这是今日说出的第几次又第几个万丈龙我的姓氏，他只感觉到自己的声音似是蒙上了一层薄纱，颤抖着从声带中产生词语试图引起对方的反应，即便可能性微乎其微。

“战兔。”

他实在是太累了，身体根本无法反应此时作祟的究竟是痛感还是快感，连喘息声都化为气音。在彻底昏死过去前桐生战兔听到了那对他此时的听觉来说快要听不到的三个音节，全然无法分辨这是否是幻觉。在一片黑暗中桐生战兔闻到了血腥味、焦糊味，耳畔不断作响的燃烧声与民众们此起彼伏的话语，他被无数双手推挤着向前行进，跌跌撞撞地来到一处空地上，在被人推落之前战兔听清了所有人口中念着的是什么语句。

是你的错。

是你的错啊。

他从梦中惊醒。

肢体上残存的坠落感与现实告诉桐生战兔他只是因为一个噩梦从床上滚了下来，超出预计的运动量让战兔浑身酸痛，在活动肢体的同时发现除了四肢酸痛外浑身意外的很清爽，仿佛昨日昏死前最后的记忆也是梦境一样，但那身被雨淋湿的衣物就在不远处彰显自己的存在感。

该说是过分体贴还是别的？简单休整过后桐生战兔抱起了桌上的魔盒，直向着约定的地点而去。

之后就如同所有的英雄故事一样，英雄击倒了魔王，将所有的故事都画上句号。

“道理我都懂为什么最后没和我牵手啊？”

正听着桐生战兔添油加醋描述今天的一切(删减版)还没来得及脱掉那身黑风衣黑衬衫黑长裤黑皮靴的万丈龙我冷不丁冒出一句话，把天才物理学者刚组织完准备数落他的话全给塞了回去，说实话那的确也是个牵手回去的好时机，但是两人意外的都没有提出来，和往常一样说说笑笑就回到了住处。

万丈龙我当然很好奇在他失去记忆的这段时间里发生了什么，桐生战兔理所当然也经不起他的软磨硬泡型追问：抛开为什么美空纱羽没有回来不谈，为什么幻德一海也不知道去了哪里啊？这不是摆明要他正面回答这个筋肉笨蛋的问题吗？总不能把中间发生的奇怪事情也讲出来吧…

“我当然也想牵啊，光天化日街上都是人我跟你牵手不是万千少女的期待都要落空了？击掌不是刚好合适。”

“落空什么——”

耳畔的吐息惊得桐生战兔险些从座椅上坐起，他想都没想就挥出拳去，然后被万丈龙我稳稳接住，五指包覆手背一点一点挤进指缝里将下意识攥起的手舒展开来。

“再怎么落空东都的英雄也是我的。”

万丈龙我笑的灿烂。

“不…这样不行。”

就算是天才的头脑也搞不清楚为什么会从讨论一天的经历转变成了这种状态，桐生战兔迷迷糊糊地想着，还没得到个结果思考回路便被胸口不断传来的细微触感打断，果然他还是弄不明白外星混种的筋肉笨蛋大脑里除了蛋白粉泡面以外是不是只装着做爱，原本他所坐着的位置上又多了个人，害得他只能半坐在对方腿上，搭不着力也理所当然地只能把重心向身后的万丈龙我身上靠。

先前关于期待的问题还没出个结果桐生战兔被腋下被抱了个满满当当，比起天才而言实在是无事可做的万丈龙我也理所当然地开始找事做，于是他拎起物理学家，让战兔坐在自己腿上，手也没闲着趁着桐生战兔没注意就从毛衣下摆里探进去，在感受到身上的搭档一阵战栗后心情极好地将下颌搭上人肩膀，不安分的指尖也捏上战兔胸前开始轻轻揉搓，和桐生战兔本人不同的是，那胸前的乳粒因受到刺激十分诚实地立起试图要些更多的抚慰，于是鬼使神差地、万丈龙我屈指轻轻弹了弹因为被好好照顾到而逐渐起了反应的乳尖，随之而来的便是桐生战兔的一声嗔怪。

“别闹…”

“我就摸摸。”

还没达到目的的万丈龙我压根没打算放过恋人这块愉悦点，时而揉搓时而戳弄，即便是在背后也能捕捉到桐生战兔时不时抿起唇压抑躁动的表情，原本天才还有些精力去做手头的事情，但随着这微乎其微的快感逐渐压过思维堆积在头脑里时他手上的改锥也快要因为分心掉落。

“…呼。”

…想做。

想做。

虽然很羞耻，但桐生战兔不得不承认被玩弄乳头玩到现在他的脑子里几乎都要被这两个字占据，缓慢堆积又无法纾解的快感无疑是种酷刑，他已经不自觉的在将胸前两点往恋人手上蹭了，但是桐生战兔说不出口、残存的理智还在阻止他向万丈龙我提出要求，于是战兔咽了咽有些过于充沛的唾液，心一横把邀请的话又藏回肚子里。

但是万丈龙我就好像非要他说出来才会进行下一步似的，依旧在不紧不慢用这些微不足道的快感蚕食他的理智，这笨蛋最近是看了什么不该看的吗，实在是被这种温水煮青蛙式的抚摸磨的心痒桐生战兔深吸一口气，将快要神游去远处的意识拉回缓缓开了口。

“…万丈。”

“嗯？”

他的恋人在他颈边哼哼。

“笨蛋，你这样我都没法集中注意力…还是来做吧。”

万丈龙我笑的更加灿烂了。

虽说先前才经历了一场大战消耗了不少体力，但这外星混血的小子似乎恢复的比谁都快，有了恋人的提议他也就顺理成章的把桐生战兔翻过来，压在实验台上将碍事的衣物掀起，张口舔上因为被挑逗过度完完全全立起的乳尖，在收获了战兔的喘息声中沿着胸部的皮肤舔舐而上最后咬上对方的喉结轻吮，手也没闲着直奔主题将桐生战兔的牛仔裤解开，指尖随即探至臀缝之中的隐秘入口前轻按。

“都已经湿了…？”

桐生战兔脸一红下意识抬腿准备去蹬万丈龙我，碍于姿势和残存着痛意的腰这记抬腿最后还是变成了没什么力度的踢击，他也没指望这个筋肉笨蛋有理解他现在的窘迫，只能随着被熟悉的指节探入穴内四下拓展的同时白了万丈龙我一眼。

“要做就快一点、乘着美空她们还没回来。”

明明之前说不行的也是你——

万丈龙我一边在内心吐槽一边继续着手上的扩张‘工作’，他还不想让他年长的恋人受伤，正如之前做过的许多次那样。万丈龙我甚至觉得他和桐生战兔不光是战斗方面、连身体的相性度都可以说是Best Match，尽管没有明说，但每次桐生战兔在床上因为他的举动在清醒和情迷意乱间交替时他总会有种微妙的满足感，或许这有些异常、不过谁都会想要恋人为自己露出只有自己能看见的表情吧？

况且直觉告诉他战兔有些不安感。

在桐生战兔彻底要抑制不住声音时万丈龙我抽出了手指，将性器前端抵上身下人正缓慢一张一合等待将其填满的隐秘入口，他抬起战兔的左腿、一边向温热湿润的甬道内侵入一边在那闭起还不断颤抖着的眼睛上落下亲吻，舐去溢出的泪液后重新吻上桐生战兔的唇，在交换完一个黏稠的亲吻后才开始缓慢地动作，那已经不能更熟悉的身体内部一如既往的兴奋地、热烈地迎合着万丈龙我，被撞开也仍会随着他抽出的动作而包覆上他的阴茎，与肌肤全然不同的柔软将他贴的严丝合缝，万丈龙我不禁深吸一口气，捏着桐生战兔腰侧的手也没控制住用多了些力。

“战兔、我要开始了？”

桐生战兔哪还有心思去应答万丈龙我的提问，虽然耻于承认但他的身体此时确实期望着被伙伴撷取，被撩拨起来的情欲不断将理智从头脑中挤出去，先前才被吻去的泪液不觉间又蓄满了眼眶阻碍着视线，意识与欲望纠缠间桐生战兔还是在万丈龙我再一次用力顶进他身体的同时吻了上去，将破碎的呻吟尽数阻隔在唇齿间的厮磨里，可因情动而发出的甜腻声音还是自喘息的空档内从他的口中逃出，最后桐生战兔还是选择了松开恋人的唇，伸出手去紧紧抱住万丈龙我。

再一次被碾过敏感点后桐生战兔原本就所剩无多的理智彻底被丢至脑后，万丈龙我太熟悉要怎么样做才会让他没有余裕去想其他的事情了，火热的肉楔不断冲开那腔红肉直逼得他头皮发麻，原本就压抑不住的声音因此又拔高了几分，他本想让过分由着性子来的恋人稍微慢一些，言语还未出口就全被万丈龙我过分激烈的顶弄转化为令人脸红心跳的叫声，浑身的感官与气力全部集中在身下被使用着的位置，桐生战兔难得得头脑一片空白，扣住人背的指尖也失了分寸紧紧地卡进手下的肉里，而搭在人肩上的牙齿连咬住人肩膀的力气都没有。

细微的刺痛感并不影响万丈龙我的动作，无数次被肏开的穴肉依旧紧紧包覆上来还吮了他一口，若不是桐生战兔此时的脸上几乎全是与平日的冷静完全不同的沉溺在欲望中难以自持的表情，他简直都要怀疑这是故意的，最后也只能吻了吻恋人的侧脸继续大开大合的肏干起来。

“不..不行了..呜..”耳畔粗重的喘息声逐渐染上了哭腔，“万丈..啊嗯..等、不..慢一..呃呜..”

他被撞得浑身发软腿根泛酸连语句都破碎的不成样子，试验台的面积根本不够桐生战兔支撑身体只能攀附在万丈龙我身上，意识恍惚间他被掐着腰翻了个面，后穴中的肉柱因此进的更深，飘出天外的理智瞬间被拉回躯体，他不由得抿紧唇，连搭在试验台上的双手都攥得泛白，张口粗喘几次才算是缓过了劲。生理性泪水混杂着汗液自他的鼻尖滴落，在桌面上积成小小的一滩，桐生战兔刚想出声呵斥万丈龙我这样胡来的举动，但试哼了几次声音都沙哑的不像话，也只能沉下脸在心里骂了几十句筋肉笨蛋。

被在心里扎小人的始作俑者万丈龙我全然没有意识到自己已经被说了数分钟的笨蛋，自顾自拂开桐生战兔的后发舔过那块皮肤，随后极为缓慢的吮出一块红很等待他度过不应期。

“战兔？”

他年长的恋人总算有了反应，在被唤起姓名后向后靠了些。万丈龙我心领神会地把战兔往怀里带了带，手也没闲着覆上战兔一边胸前被冷落许久的乳粒揉搓拉扯，另手则是向下圈住了桐生战兔才刚刚射过的性器。刚经历过高潮的天才物理学者哪经得起这种折腾，他连忙腾出一只手去抓紧万丈龙我的小臂往后带，在被捏住手腕后刚准备说些什么身后的男人就加快了挺胯的速度。

这是桐生战兔今天第不知道多少次被打断言语，外星混血男孩的精力总是要比他来的旺盛，身体被不断侵占所带来的快感让战兔无法思考，在被拉住一只手后只能单手撑在桌面上几乎要被万丈龙我顶趴下去，来不及吞咽的唾液从唇角溢出，一同从那口中吐出的还有些已经不能够组成语句的呜咽与呻吟。

初衷似乎是想问问题…算了。

“战兔。”

“嗝呜…啊…怎、怎么嗯…”

他的英雄抽噎着将因情欲而涣散迷离的视线落在他身上，唇瓣一张一合喘息着似乎在努力等他说些什么。

“我啊。”

将最开始的念想抛至脑后、万丈龙我松开了桐生战兔的手腕轻轻扳过战兔那几乎都要冒出烂俗桃心来的脸颊低下头去咬了下他的那对薄唇，随后深吸一口气，贴着桐生战兔耳朵轻声。

“无论如何都会，和你一起面对所有事。”

即便烛火的光源是虚伪的，对早已习惯以光源来辨明方向的飞蛾而言，那也是它的光。


End file.
